


get the girl

by laurenjauregui



Series: you make me sick (for being so perfect) drafts [8]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, autistic!lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjauregui/pseuds/laurenjauregui
Summary: Popular girl Camila helps shy, nerdy Lauren get the attention of the girl she likes, but things go wrong when Camila starts to fall for her.





	get the girl

Camila likes to think she’s pretty observant.

Sure, she has a lot going on, with keeping her grades up and cheer practice, but people watching during what little free time she has is always enjoyable. That’s how she notices the girl, and that’s how she decides that yeah, she’s pretty damn observant.

It’s two girls, really. Lauren Jauregui and Lucy Vives.

Lucy; popular, athletic, constantly surrounded by friends and has no idea that Lauren exists. Lauren; shy, always has her nose in a book, and quite clearly, _hopelessly_ crushing on the former girl.

And Camila, who has been told by Dinah what feels like a million times that she sucks at matchmaking, decides that this is going to be her good deed for the year. She’s going to help Lauren get the girl.

Of course, she’s literally never spoken to Lauren in her entire life, though she knows both Lauren and Lucy are in the grade ahead of her. But she has no idea about any common interests, or how exactly she’s going to go about saying, “Hi, I noticed you have a crush on this girl and I’m here to be your fairy godmother and send you off to the ball.”

She tells Normani about her plans, and the older girl laughs at her and tells her to stay out of it, assuring her that she has no obligation to help someone she doesn’t know. Camila just shrugs and decides that she wants to help.

(Honestly, Lauren is clearly pining after Lucy. It’s kind of adorable.)

After her last cheer practice of the week, Camila says goodbye to Dinah and Normani, and heads to the library, deciding to do ten minutes of reading before she goes home.

(She totally _doesn’t_ have ulterior motives. Just like she totally hasn’t been mapping out Lauren’s every movement for the past two weeks.)

When she walks into the library and sees Lauren sat at one of the tables in the far left corner, staring over at Lucy and her friends, she smiles to herself. She psyches herself up; even though Camila is relatively popular, mostly because of cheerleading, she’s still a little awkward around new people without her friends around as a safety net.

Still, she sits down across from Lauren, effectively cutting off the other girl’s view of her crush.

Lauren blinks in surprise, meets her gaze for a moment, before her cheeks flush red and she looks down at her feet.

Camila sends her a warm smile. “Hey. I’m Camila.”

Lauren nods in reply, fidgeting in her seat. “I- I know. You’re- um… in my AP history class.”

Camila knows that already – Lucy’s in that class, and Lauren spends most of the period gazing at her. “Uh, yeah. You’re Lauren Jauregui, right?”

“Yes,” Lauren confirms, still not meeting her gaze. “Did you- um, did you want something?”

Knowing that she can’t straight up announce that she’s going to help Lauren out with her crush, Camila makes something up on the spot. “I was actually wondering if you could help me with the homework. Our teacher told me that you’re the best in the class.”

“Oh,” Lauren is still for a moment, but then she starts digging through her backpack for something. After a few moments, she pulls out the homework they received today, an essay question on the leadership contest in Russia after the death of Lenin, and smooths it out on the table. It’s already answered. “I- I can’t give you this. Because… um, you might copy, and then we’ll both get in trouble for cheating, when really- um, it’ll be your fault. But- um, I can give you… pointers?”

Camila gets her own homework out of her backpack, thankful that she hadn’t done it at lunch like she’d planned. When she looks back up at Lauren, she sees the other girl’s gaze turned towards the door, and follows Lauren’s line of sight to see her watching Lucy and her friends leave.

“So, uh,” Camila gets Lauren’s attention, and the older girl blushes, realising she’d been caught staring. “Where do you usually start?”

“Oh, well, I write my conclusion first,” Lauren explains, collecting herself, “So I know… what I’m going to round up the essay with. Then I can- um, break apart the conclusion for my main paragraphs, and then… my introduction, because I have the whole essay there, so it’s easy to introduce.”

Camila notes Lauren’s words down, and then glances over at the other girl’s homework. She has to swallow the _aw_ that nearly spills out when she sees the intricate doodle of someone who looks a lot like Lucy at the bottom of the page.

“That’s really good,” Camila comments, nodding to the doodle. “Do you like art?”

“I- um,” Lauren flushes and closes her notebook quickly. “Yes, I- I, um, I do. But… that- that drawing wasn’t of anybody.”

“Really?” Camila asks, and when Lauren nods, she shrugs and offhandedly adds, “It looks kind of like Lucy from the soccer team.”

“It’s not!” Lauren quickly replies, before she pushes a page full of notes towards Camila and stands up. “I- I have to go.”

“Want to walk out together?” Camila asks, tucking the notes into her backpack. Not waiting for Lauren’s answer, she follows the older girl out of the library.

Lauren frowns at her. “Why- um, why do you want to walk out with me? I- I gave you my notes.”

“Yeah, but you seem nice,” Camila says, “I like your company.”

“Oh,” Lauren looks down at her feet, “would you like to be friends?”

Camila, surprised that it’s that easy, and sure it’s a trick question, nods along anyway. “Yeah. I would.”

Lauren’s expression brightens, and she looks up hopefully. “You would? That’s- that’s nice. I don’t have any friends at school. Just Ally, but- but she’s in college, so she doesn’t go here.”

Camila feels her heart break a little. She hadn’t realised that Lauren was so alone, and she feels a little bad that she was going to make Lauren her little project. But she can still help her – having a girlfriend would make Lauren happy, and it’s not like Camila is going to ditch her after she helps Lauren get her girl.

“Do you need a ride home?” Camila asks her as they enter the nearly empty parking lot. “Or is your car here?”

“I don’t have a car,” Lauren tells her, rocking on her heels, “usually I walk home, because it’s not that far, only fifteen minutes. But a ride would be nice, yes. It will allow us to… to strengthen our new friendship, as we will be able to talk about common interests.”

“Okay,” Camila sends her a gentle smile, and Lauren follows her towards the car. Opening the door for her new friend, Camila gets in the driver’s side and offers the aux cord to Lauren. “Do you want to put some music on?”

“Um… I like The 1975. I’m going to put them on, I think,” Lauren tells her, and Camila just nods in reply. After Lauren has picked the music, Camila gets her address, and is told that their destination is only five minutes away.

“So… maybe you could show me one of your proper drawings sometime,” Camila suggests, and Lauren frowns at her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but that doodle was really good…”

“Oh, I am glad you think I’m good at art,” Lauren says, “but I can’t- I can’t really show you my portraiture work. I could- um, I could show you my landscapes?”

Camila smirks, already pretty sure she knows the answer to her next question. “Why can’t you show me your portraits?”

“Um, I-” Lauren bites down on her lip and shakes her head, “I can’t tell you that.”

Camila smiles to herself. “Why not?”

“It’s- um, it’s personal,” Lauren tells her, “I mean, I could- I could show you the one I did of Ally.”

Camila turns down the next road as Lauren reaches into her bag and pulls out a sketchbook. Out of her peripheral vision, she watches as Lauren flicks through the book, spotting a _lot_ of portraits of Lucy. Not just in pencil, in pen, in paint, she swears she even sees a collage.

(Lucy doesn’t know Lauren exists, but she already has Lauren so _whipped_ for her.)

When Camila pulls up outside the correct house, Lauren holds up a portrait of a girl she doesn’t recognise, and says, “This is Ally. She’s my best friend. I did this portrait of her on request, because she wanted me to do it properly. She posed for me and everything.”

“That’s really good,” Camila comments, “so, like, if I asked you, you could draw me?”

“Yes,” Lauren answers, “would you like me to? I’m a very good artist. You can even keep the picture, if I do it on a separate page. If it’s in my sketchbook, then you can’t keep it, because I can’t rip it out.”

Camila smiles, but shakes her head. “That’s okay. You probably have better things to do.”

“No! I enjoy drawing,” Lauren closes her sketchbook and taps out a pattern on the front cover. “It’s one of my favourite pastimes, and… and I was going to draw tonight anyway, a portrait of my muse. But I could do one of you, if you’d like.”

Figuring _why not_ , Camila nods. “Sure.”

“What’s your Instagram? I can draw from memory, but I’d prefer to do it from a source.” Lauren tells her. “I like having new subjects to draw, though I enjoy drawing my muse a lot.”

Camila gives Lauren her Instagram name, and then asks, “Is your friend Ally your muse?”

“No,” Lauren shakes her head, “though I believe you can have many muses, Ally isn’t one.”

Camila smiles at her. “Well, I think someone is waiting for you.”

Lauren turns around, and spots a woman she seems to recognise. “Oh, yes, that’s my mom. I’m going to leave now.”

“Okay,” Camila replies, “I’ll… see you at school?”

“Yes, on Monday,” Lauren confirms for her, before she gets out of the car without a goodbye. Camila just smiles to herself, knowing that she’s one step closer to helping the girl out with her crush.

She just needs Lauren to admit it to her.

-

Lauren thinks Camila is onto her.

She _knows_ that Camila has seen her portraits, because she’d accidentally left her sketchbook open on a desk, and Camila had seen. She _knows_ that Camila knows, but she doesn’t know how to ask her about it.

She really doesn’t want to scare Camila away, because she’s her first friend at school, and she quite likes not being lonely. She doesn’t get to look at Lucy as much, but it’s nice to have company.

Lauren is busy sketching when Camila sits down at her lunch table. “Hey, Lauren.”

“Hello,” Lauren answers, not looking up from her work. She covers it a little, so Camila can’t see that she’s sketching Lucy, but Lucy is sat across the courtyard and the light is hitting her perfectly, and Lauren wants to capture that.

“Nice drawing,” Camila comments, and Lauren slams her sketchbook shut. “Lucy is really pretty, isn’t she?”

“I- I, um,” Lauren blushes, “I don’t- she’s- she’s nice. To look at, I mean. Not that I look at her, I don’t… but-”

“Lauren,” Camila cuts her off, “It’s okay. I know you like her.”

“I- I don’t…” Lauren feebly argues, “It’s not- I’m…”

Camila just smiles at her. “I can help you, if you want me to.”

Lauren frowns. “Help me?”

“Help you get your girl,” Camila clarifies, and Lauren frowns. How the _hell_ would Camila do that? “I can help you get her attention.”

“I- I don’t think…” Lauren bites down on her bottom lip, “I don’t think I’d be able to talk to her. If… if she spoke to me. She’s very pretty, and- and I’ve liked her for a while, and she’d make me nervous, because she’s my muse, and she wouldn’t want me anyway because she’s- she’s _perfect_ and I’m not neurotypical and-”

Camila cuts her off. “What do you mean by that, Lo?”

Lauren is stunned by the nickname. “Lo?”

“Yeah,” Camila smiles. “You’re Lo. Anyway, answer my question.”

“I’m autistic,” Lauren answers, a little surprised that she hadn’t already explained that to Camila. “So… I’m- I’m- I wouldn’t be able to… to read her body language or… or figure out the signals. I wouldn’t know if I’m annoying her or not.”

“I’ll help you,” Camila promises her, “I can tell you what her body language means. But I can help you ask her out. We just need her to notice you.”

Lauren looks over at Lucy, who is smiling and laughing with her friends, and her stomach flips. “Okay. I- I will… I will let you help me.”

“Good,” Camila smiles, “let’s get your girl, Lauren.”

-

“I don’t see how this will work.”

“I’m going to talk to her about the soccer game on Friday,” Camila goes through it again. “Then, I’ll introduce you, and you’ll say hello and be your usual cute self, and she’ll fall in love with you.”

Lauren blinks at her, and Camila has to admit that for a plan, it’s not that extravagant, but it’ll get Lauren on Lucy’s radar. “I don’t think she’ll want to talk to me.”

Camila just shrugs. “Stay positive, Lo. Come on.”

“But I don’t understand why we need to- to talk to her,” Lauren murmurs, nervous as hell. She’s never been near Lucy before, always watching her from afar, and she’s scared that she’ll freeze when she sees that beauty up close. “I don’t think- I don’t think this will work.”

“You want her to date you, right?” Camila asks, and Lauren nods. “Then she needs to know you exist. This is an easy way for me to introduce you.”

“I’m just scared,” Lauren replies, “I think I’d rather just- um, watch you talk to her. From over there.”

“Not happening, Laur,” Camila shakes her head, “come on. We’re getting you your girl.”

Lauren flushes. “She’s not- um, she’s not my girl.”

“No,” Camila agrees, “not yet. But she will be and we’re going to make that happen as soon as we can. Come on.”

Lauren doesn’t complain – she lets Camila over to the bench where Lucy is sat, by herself. When Camila starts talking, she shifts uncomfortably, because she’s not sure how this is getting her on Lucy’s _radar_.

Camila uses the soccer game on Friday to make that happen. “Lauren here is coming to the game, right, Lo?”

“I- um, what?” Lauren frowns, but Camila nods at her encouragingly, so she plays along. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

Lucy smiles at her, and Lauren’s insides squirm. This is making her really nervous. “Are you going to see Camila cheer?”

“I- I guess,” Lauren stumbles over her thoughts, because she _will_ see Camila cheer if she’s there, but don’t most people go to soccer games for the actual sport? “I- I am going to see you play. The- the _team_ , I mean, not just you, but-”

Lucy laughs. “Relax, I knew what you meant. I’m Lucy, by the way.”

“I am Lauren Michelle Jauregui.” Lauren introduces herself as she usually does, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. “I like art.”

“Me too,” Lucy replies, “what about you, Mila? You like art?”

“I like looking at other people’s art. Like Lauren’s, she’s super talented.” Camila says. “She drew her friend Ally, and it literally looks like she just took a photo. I can’t draw, unless you count stick people.”

Lauren laughs a little at that – the first time she’d seen Camila draw, she’d cringed, and the younger girl had spent a long time defending her drawing, claiming that it was _abstract_. “Yes, you are right.”

“Anyway, Lauren and I have a class to get to,” Camila says, “so we’ll both see you at the game on Friday. Wish the rest of the team luck for me.”

“Will do,” Lucy responds, “Later, Mila. Bye, Lauren.”

Lauren’s heart leaps when Lucy acknowledges her. “Goodbye!”

After that, Camila pulls her away, and once she’s sure they’re out of Lucy’s earshot, Lauren gushes about how nice her name sounded in Lucy’s voice, and how she’d asked her questions and was so lovely. Lauren is really falling for her.

“Anyway, why did you tell her I am going to the game?” Lauren asks. “I’m not, because games are loud, and I don’t really care much for sports.”

“You _are_ ,” Camila corrects her, “because we’re going to get you a cute outfit, and Lucy is going to be drooling over you.”

“Oh,” Lauren taps on her leg, “I don’t really have any clothes other than sweaters and jeans. What would you recommend I wear?”

“Well, that settles it,” Camila smiles, “we’re going shopping. Forget last period.”

It takes Camila a while to convince Lauren to skip, but telling her that rebellion is an essential part of your teenage years finally gets her to cave, and they set off to the mall. Camila drags Lauren through endless stores, and explains to her that she needs to look hot, but she can’t be overdressed. She has to stand out, but not too much.

Lauren doesn’t understand any of this.

Camila gives her a load of outfits to try on, and makes Lauren model them all, and the older girl feels a little awkward, but Camila is laughing and smiling, and she thinks that Camila is very pretty, especially when she laughs.

Camila watches as Lauren poses in the cute, casual dresses that she picks out, and Camila is _certain_ when she gets to a black and white striped dress, that Lucy will fall for Lauren. If she doesn’t, Camila doesn’t know _what’s_ wrong with her, because Lauren is the sweetest person she’s ever met, and seeing her laughing along with Camila as she models the clothes makes Camila’s stomach flip.

When she gets the strange feeling, Camila kind of hates herself, because the whole point is that she wants to help Lauren get her girl.

She brushes the feeling off as Lauren offers to buy her an ice cream cone, the black and white dress in the plastic bag in her hands.

-

“It’s too loud.”

“It’s a soccer game, Lauren,” Camila points out, “it’s going to be loud. Anyway, you need to sit here and look pretty. I’ll be busy with the squad.”

“You’re leaving me by myself?” Lauren asks with a frown. “I don’t like this plan. Can I please go home?”

After a few moments of silence, Camila nods and holds out her hand. “Come on. You can sit with the cheerleaders. If anyone says anything, tell them to fuck off.”

“I- um, okay?” Lauren lets Camila lead her towards the front of the bleachers, and sits her down with the rest of the cheerleaders. “Are you sure this is allowed?”

Camila sits down next to her. “Of course it is. It’s not like we’ll be sitting down much, anyway.”

“Cabello,” Camila looks up at the sound of Normani Kordei, head cheerleader’s voice. “Who’s your friend?”

“I am Lauren Michelle Jauregui.” Lauren introduces herself. “I like art. I am here to watch the game.”

“Well, uh, this bench is-” Normani starts, but cuts herself off at Camila’s pleading look. “Fine. She can stay, but don’t let her bring any of her friends.”

Before Camila can say anything, Lauren is already talking. “I don’t have any friends. Except Ally, but she doesn’t go here, she’s in college. Would you like to be my friend?”

“Hey, I’m your friend,” Camila defends, “why’d you forget me?”

“Oh, yes, Camila is my friend,” Lauren amends, “but you can be my friend, too. If you’d like.”

After a few moments of silence, Normani sends Lauren and gentle smile and nods. “Sure, I’ll be your friend.”

“That’s nice,” Lauren smiles to herself. “What’s your name?”

“Normani,” Normani introduces herself, “anyway, Mila and I have to start our routine. Are you okay staying by yourself for a little while?”

“Yes, I will watch you cheer,” Lauren taps out a pattern on her leg, and when Camila stands up, frowns. “Will you hug me goodbye?”

Camila frowns, but hugs Lauren anyway, her heart pounding against her ribs when Lauren snuggles her face into Camila’s neck. “I thought you didn’t like hugs?”

When Lauren pulls away, she shrugs. “I like them from people I trust.”

Camila’s heart soars at the thought that Lauren trusts her, and she squeezes Lauren’s hand. “I trust you too.”

“Yes,” Lauren nods, “anyway, you need to do your- um, your routine. For cheerleading. I will watch you.”

Camila smiles at her. “See you in a little while.”

Halfway through her routine, Camila turns around to check if Lauren is watching, and sees her staring at Lucy. She feels a sudden jealousy surge through her chest, but tries to ignore it, because Lauren likes _Lucy_ , not her, and if being with Lucy will make Lauren happy, then Camila is going to make it happen.

When Camila finishes cheering, she goes to sit back down next to Lauren, who tugs on Camila’s arm and says, “Camz! When you- when you were cheering, Lucy came over and said she liked my dress! I- I didn’t- um, I didn’t say anything back, because I was too nervous, but your plan- your plan worked.”

Camila smiles weakly. “I’m glad, Lauren.”

“Yes, I am glad too,” Lauren smiles down at her lap. “I think I might- um, try… try talking to Lucy. Properly, I mean.”

“Good,” Camila smiles, “I’m proud of you, Lauren.”

“Yes,” Lauren answers, humming to herself, “I am excited, because I would like to get to know her. I bet she is as beautiful inside as she is physically.”

Camila just nods in reply, only half listening as Lauren rambles on about what she’s going to say to Lucy when she speaks to her properly, because she’s starting to think that maybe her plan has gone a little wrong. She was supposed to help Lauren get her girl, but now… she isn’t sure she wants to.

-

When Camila arrives at school, and the first thing she sees is Lauren and Lucy walking in together, she _wants_ to be happy, but her heart sinks. She’s proud of Lauren for talking to Lucy, but she’s come to realise that _she_ wants to be the girl Lauren likes.

But Camila is never the girl people like. She’s always the funny, socially awkward best friend that people look at like a little sister.

Lauren catches Camila watching, and the younger girl quickly diverts her gaze to her locker, where she digs through for a book she doesn’t even need. After a few moments, she hears Lauren’s familiar raspy voice. “Camz! Guess what?”

Camila sucks in a deep breath, and then turns around to face Lauren, closing her locker. “What?”

“No, you have to guess!” Lauren rocks on her heels. “No, wait, I can’t wait to tell you! I- I asked Lucy to prom!”

“Oh,” Camila answers, and Lauren deflates at her lack of enthusiasm, so she plasters on a smile and says, “that’s amazing, Lo. I’m so proud of you.”

“Yes, I am proud of me, too,” Lauren smiles to herself, “she said _yes_. We’re going to prom together, and- and I wasn’t sure if I could wait a month to go out with her, so- so I asked her out on another date, too. I said it was _to get to know_ each other. So we’re going out on Friday!”

Camila smiles when Lauren pulls her in for a hug. “I’m happy for you.”

“Well- I- I want to do something nice for you,” Lauren says, pulling away and tapping against her leg, “Because if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t have a date with Lucy.”

Camila shakes her head. “Laur, you really don’t need to do anything for me. It’s fine. I’m just happy you’re happy.”

“I will order you a pizza, because you like those,” Lauren tells her, “tonight. But I need your full address, because I’m going to pay with my card, so- so it’s free for you.”

“Lauren,” Camila laughs, but her heart aches, because Lauren is so genuinely sweet, and she’s not _hers_. “It’s fine. You don’t need to.”

“I am going to,” Lauren argues. “Tell me your address or- or I will follow you home.”

“Okay,” Camila laughs, “alright, fine.”

Camila gives Lauren her address, and the older Latina smiles triumphantly, humming to herself as she notes it down. “What pizza would you like?”

Camila shrugs. “Pepperoni is fine.”

“Okay, I will order you a large pepperoni pizza,” Lauren notes that down and tucks her phone in her pocket. “Thank you for helping me, Camila. I- I really appreciate it.”

Camila smiles. “Anything to see you smile.”

Lauren blushes and looks at her feet. “I- um, I- I have to… get to class. So I will see you later. I will text you on Friday and let you know how my date with Lucy went.”

“Okay,” Camila nods, not looking forward to that, “later, Lauren.”

“Yes, goodbye,” Lauren smiles at her, before she pulls her backpack onto her shoulders and skips away to class.

Camila watches after her, her heart aching.

-

**_Lauren (11:02PM): Camz!!!! I just got home from my date with Lucy!!_ **

**_Lauren (11:02PM): It went wonderfully, I think. She asked me loads of questions, and she was smiling a lot, so I think that’s a good thing, and I am hoping that we can go out on another date some other time, before prom. Maybe next time I will kiss her, because I didn’t do that, I was too nervous._ **

**_Lauren (11:10PM): Camz?_ **

**_Lauren (11:11PM): It says you’ve read my messages, but you haven’t replied, so I’m not sure if it’s a glitch or not._ **

**_Lauren (11:37PM): Sweet dreams, Camz. :)_ **

When Camila reads the last message, her heart sinks a little, because Lauren is too good for someone like her, and it hurts.

-

Camila ignores Lauren’s texts for the rest of the weekend, but when Monday arrives, she knows she’s going to have to face the older girl again and listen to her rambling about how much she likes someone else.

What feels like the second after she walks into school, Lauren is by her side. “Hallo! How are you?”

“I’m… I’m okay,” Camila replies, a little confused, because Lauren isn’t mad at her, which is weird, because Camila would be angry if someone ignored her texts all weekend. “How are you?”

“I am _wonderful_ ,” Lauren smiles to herself, “did your phone break? I sent you texts about my date, but you never responded.”

“Uh, yeah,” Camila nods, “It broke. How did your date go?”

“It was amazing, and Lucy was so nice to me,” Lauren doesn’t seem like she’s ever going to stop smiling. “I am very happy.”

“I’m happy for you,” Camila says, trying her best to be genuine, because it’s not Lauren’s fault that she likes someone else. “Anyway, I have to get to class early. I have a meeting with a teacher.”

She doesn’t, but Lauren is so trusting that she just nods and hugs her. “Okay. I will see you later.”

“Yeah,” Camila nods, “see you later.”

-

Camila successfully avoids Lauren all day. She’s been told that distancing yourself from your crush helps you get over it, so that’s what she’s going to do. She’s going to put some distance between herself and Lauren, and hope that her feelings will go away.

That way, she can be Lauren’s friend properly.

When she’s in the locker rooms after school, getting changed after cheer practice, she overhears something that makes her plan a lot less easy.

“How’d your date go?” She recognises the voice as Vero Iglesias, Lucy’s best friend. “With that Lauren chick?”

“I, uh,” Lucy laughs, “it was okay.”

“Just okay?” Vero asks. “What did you guys do?”

“We went out to eat, and she’s sweet enough, I guess,” Lucy answers, “but she did all of this weird stuff with her food. Like, her onion rings were touching her steak, so she sent it back. I think there’s something wrong with her.”

Vero snorts. “You going to go out with her again?”

“Well, I already said I’d go to prom with her,” Lucy replies, and Camila’s blood boils when she hears Vero laugh. “But not on another date, no. She started to ask me out, but I told her I had to go.”

“If you don’t like her, then cancel the prom date,” Vero suggests, and Camila scowls. “You shouldn’t have to go with someone you’re not into.”

“I can’t do that, I already said I’d go, and like I said, she’s sweet, and she was so nervous when she asked me.” Lucy answers. “Just a little… weird. She showed me all these drawings she’d done of me, which was a little creepy. I’d go with her as friends, but I don’t really like her in the romantic way, you know?”

Camila wants to scoff. Lauren, _creepy_? Fuck no. This whole conversation is making her angry, because she knows that Lucy doesn’t deserve Lauren’s affection, and she’s going to do everything in her power to get Lauren to like her back instead.

Camila is normally respectful, and she’d never go after someone in a relationship, but Lauren and Lucy aren’t together, so Lauren is officially fair game.

When Vero and Lucy leave the locker rooms without noticing her, Camila grabs her bag and goes out the back way, walking to her car with only one thought in her might.

Camila Cabello is going to make Lauren Jauregui fall for her. Hard.

-

“Hallo,” Lauren greets her the next day, “I didn’t see you yesterday. Did you have a lot of work to do?”

“Yeah,” Camila answers quickly, “do you want to hang out with me on Friday?”

“Well, um… I was planning on asking Lucy out again,” Lauren rocks on her heels, “but yes, anything for you! I will come over, if you’d like.”

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of going out somewhere fun,” Camila replies, “we could get something to eat, too.”

“Okay, yes,” Lauren nods, “I will bring money.”

“I’ll pick you up a six,” Camila tells her, “and you don’t need to bring anything. I’m paying.”

“I can’t let you do that,” Lauren argues. “You helped me with Lucy, so I should-”

“Lauren?” Camila cuts in. “I’m taking _you_ out for a good time. I’m paying.”

“I- um, okay,” Lauren stammers in reply, not wanting to cause a fight. “I would like that. Also, how do I go about asking Lucy out again? I tried asking her on our date, but she said she was late home.”

Camila shrugs. “Prom isn’t far away. You can wait until then.”

“I- um… I guess so, yes,” Lauren agrees with her, frowning when Camila takes her hand and leads her down the hallway, “How are you today?”

Camila smiles, albeit a little deviously. “Oh, I’m _great_.”

As Lauren starts talking about her day, Camila thinks about how her plan to take Lauren on the best date ever is already going spectacularly.

-

Camila knocks on the door, nervously clutching her purse. First dates are always nerve wracking, and even though Lauren doesn’t exactly _know_ it’s a date, she’s worried all the same. Lauren needs to like _her_ , because Camila is going to treat her right and make her smile.

Lauren opens the door, and her jaw drops at the sight of Camila. The younger girl is in a beautiful black dress, her makeup done to perfection, whereas Lauren is in jeans and a sweater, not wearing any makeup.

“I- um, you didn’t,” Lauren stutters, and Camila smirks, because she’s already made Lauren speechless, “You didn’t tell me there was- um, a dress code.”

Camila laughs. “You might want to put a dress on. We’re going somewhere fancy.”

“I- um, okay,” Lauren nods and points towards the stairs. “I’m going to- um… yeah… be right back.”

Camila watches with a smile as Lauren turns tail and runs upstairs, pulling her phone from her bag and expecting to play some iPhone games when a woman, basically an older version of Lauren, walks out of the lounge and greets her with a smile.

“Hello,” the woman smiles, “are you Camila?”

“Uh, yeah,” Camila tucks her phone back in her bag. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs Jauregui.”

“Call me Clara,” The woman smiles. “Lauren talks about you a lot. Apparently you helped her ask out a girl she likes?”

Camila fights ‘ _a girl that doesn’t deserve her’_ back down her throat. Not something she needs to say in front of Lauren’s mother. “Yeah. I did.”

“And now you two are going out on a date?” Clara asks, just when Lauren comes downstairs in a white dress. “You didn’t tell me you had a date tonight, Lauren.”

“I- I don’t,” Lauren stutters, “Camz and I are just… going out for dinner as friends.”

“Yeah,” Camila agrees, even though it’s not true at all. “Anyway, Lo, our reservations are for seven, so…”

“Yes, um, we will be back soon,” Lauren tells her mom, “Before eleven, right, Camz?”

“If that’s when you need to be back by, then I’ll make sure I get you home on time,” Camila assures her, taking Lauren’s hand and giving it a small squeeze. “It was nice to meet you, Clara.”

“You too, Camila,” Clara smiles at the two of them, and when Lauren tugs her outside and to the car, Camila smiles to herself. The plan is in action.

“Did my mom say anything embarrassing to you?” Lauren asks, frowning when Camila opens the car door for her. “I didn’t let her meet Lucy in case she did that.”

“She just introduced herself,” Camila assures her, “anyway, let’s go.”

After a twenty minute drive, they arrive at the restaurant early for their reservation – Camila explains this to Lauren by saying ‘I know you like to be early’ – and once they get seated, the younger Latina turns on the charm.

She takes every opportunity to flirt with Lauren and play with her hand over the dinner table, and she _knows_ that the older Latina is nervous by how much she’s stuttering. She doesn’t say anything when Camila starts talking about how talented an artist she is, when usually she’d be nodding along, agreeing.

(Camila finds that endearing, how Lauren agrees with compliments she knows are true.)

When their food arrives, Lauren doesn’t start eating straight away. Instead, she just hums and says, “Why are we doing this?”

Camila smiles innocently. “Doing what?”

“This,” Lauren repeats, “this feels like… like a date. But I know it’s not, because we don’t like each other like that.”

“I’m trying to give you a good time, Lo,” Camila smiles at her, “we’re having a nice night out.”

“I- um, I guess,” Lauren stammers, “but… I just… I don’t know.”

Camila looks over, concerned. “What’s wrong, Laur?”

After a few moments of silence, Lauren shakes her head and starts eating. “Nothing.”

Camila eats her own food, conversation minimal, because it’s not often that she gets to eat at a fancy restaurant, and while this is literally going to take all the money she was paid last month at her weekend job, she doesn’t mind, because she’s treating Lauren.

When they finish their meals and pay, Camila drives the long way home, because she wants to extend her time with Lauren for as long as possible. This has been a lovely date, even though Lauren wasn’t exactly aware that it’s a date.

She finally pulls up outside Lauren’s house, and the final step of the plan is into play. She takes Lauren’s hand before the other girl can get out of the car, and sends her a small smile. “I had fun tonight, Lauren.”

“Yes,” Lauren shifts in her seat, “I did, too.”

Camila hums in reply. “We always have so much fun together, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Lauren says again, “I- I really enjoy your company. I am glad you started being my friend because you make me really happy.”

“Good,” Camila beams, “because that makes this a whole lot easier.”

Camila goes to lean in, but Lauren cuts her off. “Thank you for helping me with Lucy. She makes me smile.”

“She doesn’t- _Lauren_ ,” Camila shakes her head, “she doesn’t deserve you.”

“What?” Lauren frowns. “Lucy likes me.”

“As a _friend_ ,” Camila sighs, “I heard her and Vero talking about your date in the locker room after cheer practice. She said she likes you, but as a friend. I know you like her, but _please_. Stop pining after her. It hurts to see.”

“I’m not _pining_ ,” Lauren snaps, “I’m- she likes me back! She went on a date with me, and- and we’re going to prom together. She would’ve cancelled if she didn’t like me.”

“Lauren, _no_ ,” Camila argues, “she didn’t cancel because she figures you’re a little different and she doesn’t want to hurt your feelings. It’s a fucking _pity_ date.”

“I don’t-” Lauren shakes her head, “I don’t understand why you’re being so mean. It’s not- I like her, and- and I don’t- I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Camila lets out an exasperated sigh, “I fucking _like_ you, okay? You made me like you, and it- it hurts. To see you still going after her even after everything I heard.”

“You’re just jealous,” Lauren mumbles, “and you’re making up mean things because you want to ruin it. I- I don’t- I don’t want to be friends anymore.”

Before Camila can say anything, Lauren gets out of the car and runs towards her house, the front door closed before Camila blinks.

The younger girl deflates, her heart aching in her chest.

-

Lauren swallows her nerves and speaks. “Hi.”

When Lucy turns around, Lauren’s breath catches in her throat, because Lucy is so beautiful up close. “Hey, Lauren. Can I do something for you?”

“I- I was… I was wondering,” Lauren murmurs, not picking up on how Lucy seems to deflate. “You’re- um… Camila said something to me. She said she- she overheard you and your friend talking. And you said- you said you didn’t like me.”

“No, no,” Lucy shakes her head, and relief floods Lauren’s chest, but her next words shatter Lauren’s heart, “I like you, but just… just as a friend. I think you’re really sweet, but I don’t… we didn’t really click, you know?”

Lauren blinks back her tears. “You- you don’t… you don’t like me back?”

“No,” Lucy says, and Lauren sniffles, “hey, don’t cry! We can be friends. And I’ll still take you to prom-”

“No,” Lauren cuts her off, “no, please- please leave me alone.”

Lucy starts talking again, but Lauren turns and walks away, not caring about what she has to say. She tries to stop crying, but she can’t, because it really hurts. She’d been so excited for prom, and to be with Lucy. She’d planned on giving the girl her first kiss, too.

Lauren tries to get to somewhere quiet, her vision blurry from her tears, and when she bumps into somebody, she cries even harder, because she doesn’t like being touched unexpectedly.

“Lauren?”

When she hears Camila’s voice, Lauren looks up, and the second after she meets those chocolate brown eyes, she collapses into Camila’s arms, sobbing her heart out.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Camila rubs soothing circles into Lauren’s back, and the older girl buries her face in Camila’s neck, “what happened?”

“Lucy- Lucy- she- she doesn’t,” Lauren stammers, “she- she- you were right!”

Camila hushes her, kissing the top of Lauren’s head. “It’s okay, Laur. I’m going to take you home, okay?”

Lauren doesn’t have any fight left in her. “Okay.”

The whole car ride home, Lauren stays quiet, her heart hurting, because she really thought Lucy liked her back, and she was so happy about it.

Camila leads her up to her bedroom, and Lauren snuggles up in her bed, cuddling Nala to her chest. Camila lays down next to her and squeezes Lauren’s hand. “I’ll be here as long as you need me, Lo. I promise.”

“I’m sorry!” Lauren cries. “I- I said I didn’t- didn’t want to be- be friends, but- but I do, I need you!”

“I’m here,” Camila promises her, “I always will be, no matter how much you try and get rid of me. I’m like a really weird parasite that never goes away.”

“You’re- you’re much nicer than a parasite,” Lauren mumbles, “I want to keep you forever.”

“Then you have me,” Camila assures her, “I promise. I love you, Laur.”

“Yes,” Lauren murmurs, “I love you too. You make me happy.”

Camila puts _The Lion King_ on for Lauren to cheer her up, and plays with Lauren’s hair throughout the whole movie. It feels perfect, because it’s like they’re dating, and even though Camila knows she shouldn’t be thinking about that right now, she can’t help it, because comforting Lauren is nice.

When the smile finally comes back to Lauren’s face, Camila smiles, too.

“I am still very sad,” Lauren murmurs, “but I think I will be alright. I- I cancelled the prom thing. I don’t think I’m going to go anymore.”

“It’s your senior prom, Lauren,” Camila points out, “you can’t not go. I’ll go with you, and we’ll have a great time. We can make fun of the teachers’ bad dancing.”

Lauren smiles, because that sounds nice. “Okay then. Like a date?”

“No,” Camila shakes her head, “I’d love it to be a date, but you’re still recovering from a heartbreak. You’ve liked Lucy forever, and when we _do_ go out on a date, because I’m going to ask you, you need to be over her. I don’t want you confusing loneliness with feelings for me.”

“Oh,” Lauren hums in thought. “That- yes. That makes lots of sense. Thank you for taking me, though.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Lo,” Camila laughs, “I want you to have a good time.”

Lauren hums. “You’re really considerate. I like that.”

Camila ruffles Lauren’s hair. “I guess I am. Anyway, I’m going to make you a sandwich, because I make _the best_ sandwiches.”

“Yes,” Lauren nods, “turkey, please.”

Camila smiles. “One turkey sandwich, coming right up.”

-

Three weeks later, when prom comes around, Lauren gives her first kiss to Camila in the middle of a slowdance, and the whole world seems to slot into place.


End file.
